At least give me a chance to show you
by appleline.hontaas
Summary: Kat's trapped in Limbo and a nasty demon is overcoming her. But then comes her savior.


_-Nightmares again. Harassing visions of endless horrors. Everlasting states of disbeliefs. It makes me throw out. _  
_Throw me out of that world. -_

'' So then my little brat has finally awoken ? Took your time, baby. ''  
_His eyes. Red flowing fresh blood. I backed away. His body will not last long, or is that because it has already turned into a corpse ?_  
_What an eye-sore. I've got to get out of here. Now. _  
'' Silent type, uh ? ''  
_His voice has the tone of a mild one, but I will not buy his lies. Never, I shall never surrender to this man, - that beast.- _

He steps out, closer to me. I can almost feel his stinky breath spreading in the air, like a putrid disease.  
_Demons. Curse them all. _  
My eyes are seeking an idea around, desperately. In an instant, he'll be bringing me to my knees, and will feed on my soul.  
_I have never been lobotomized, for now. Something seems to announce my turn will soon arrive. _  
_Okay. Let's see where you boundaries are. Let's try to grab some extra time of life. _

Looking straight in his eyes, trying to hold the disgusting contact, I boldly scream :  
'' Come on then, demon scum, show me your guts ! ''

He grinned, and laughed evilly :  
'' That doesn't quite cut it, y'know. But anyway, you're a funny bitch, let me say, before I rip your chest open... ''  
'' How pitiful. You're not gonna make it. ''  
'' Don't get me wrong, if I have let you live, it was just to pay myself some seconds of pure thrill : I'm planning on mercifully ending your miserable and worthless life. ''

He is ready to launch an attack at me. A mix of rotten acidic liquid followed by a crowd of iron infested claw. Whatever you call it. _Death, without a doubt._  
I dodged it by quickly bending and sliding between his legs.

He had not expected my moves but I've tried to escape in vain.  
He was a lot more taller than me, a giant or something looking like that, and therefore, from his point of view, all I was was a tiny stupid ant.  
Bending over, he seized me and trapped me in his right wrist.  
I was pushing myself over my limits to free myself, and he accidentally cracked one of my bones, according to the sharp sound I've heard, but luckily I felt no pain.

''Don't you think that having a conversation from a distance is a little bit foolish ? I much more like it when I can see the person effortlessly, and you are perfectly at my eye-level, now. ''  
''And I would much more like to be able to know who the hell talks to me...''  
'' Ah, my little rebel, dear, I am a creature created in your nightmares. Why is my name that important to you ? I could be Barabas or Seraph, or Orion alike. ''  
''Release me. '' I'm not repeating it. Now. ''  
''What makes you believe you would be allowed to give me orders, little human girl ?''  
''Apparently you've missed your fate, you would have sounded much better as the villain in a story. '' I replied bluntly.  
'' BUT I AM THAT CHARACTER '', he angrily shouted. '' ' Tell you what ? You're pissing me off. I've been too kind with you, damn it ! ''  
At this height, if his idea is to get rid of me, he just have to let me fall and that will do for him.  
I'm in danger, but my last chance is to mock him. Maybe he will be stupid enough to keep me alive just for his pleasure...

'' But your nightmare has to end, if not, it's a living nightmare. Is that it ? ''  
'' Told you, you've missed your part. You're speaking like Machiavel or one of these originals. ''  
'' Who the fuck is this Machiavel you're feeding me up with ? ''  
'' An Italian guy. And sexier than you are. ''

His dirty hands were still enclosing my body. The vibe of a burning rage to survive was flowing through me.  
Will his patience run out if I'm leading him over the edge of his limits ?_ How on Earth am I supposed to know that ?_  
_Earth. Well, in here, it only suits to the expression. Down there, it's seems to be a chaotic world or the gate to the limbos, rather than what I call 'earth.' _

'' You're annoying '' he suddenly said, making me gush out of my thoughts. I should have killed you, my little toy. You're maybe ''sexier'' in a heap of ashes.  
Let's just peel off your skinny flesh and eat you like a crispy almond. But where would then be the thrill of the game ?

'' There is no fucking game, you piece of shit. ''

I tried to turn around as much as I could to see to whom this assured mature voice was coming from.  
But from my position, I could barely see the ground.

He appeared as surprised as me and paused, squinting to see someone.  
Then, breathing heavily, he hissed :  
'' Who are you, show yourself, intruder ! ''  
He replied : '' Give up, poor bastard, and set the girl free ! ''  
''Or, what are you gonna do ? ''  
'' You're not gonna like it. Torn limbs. Pools of blood. Nasty blows. And I'll get the girl eventually anyway. Wanna fight your last ? Up to you, get down here and face me.

His strength loosened and I ended up falling down. I wish ''he'' would not be the bad guy type too much and would catch me. He did. I don't know how, but he was securing me into his arms.  
A little bit numbed, I distinguished the harsh yet charming features of his face, and tried out a '' Thanks, I don't know how I could have... ''  
He cut me off : '' Later. Duty calls. Find yourself a corner and let the games begin. ''

I ran away from the opponents. The giant had returned its human form, and the other has drawn his long blade. A katana or something even more bulkier, attached onto his back.  
Blue flashes. Swift motions. As straightforward as a thunderbolt. Impressive. A trained ninja. A dark leathered jacket, moving, and floating over his shoulders.  
Blue blows again.  
The giant roared. Another attack, he only manages to draw a bruise on his torso. The trained ninja does not even glance at it.  
'' Now, demon, shall I let you know your place, or do you wanna tease with me a little bit longer ? ''

'' You are responsible for her troubles. Why are you always focusing on her, she should be insignificant to you. Don't tell me you're... interested in her ? ''

With that, he planted his sword in his beating heart and jumped away before the demon collapses.  
Placing the weapon again on his back, he walked in a non-hurried way towards me, the wall hitting my spine as I leaned against it.

He was belonging to that type of young warrior, _that-one-with-this-tormented-and dark-cynical-aura-oh-my-God-he's-a god. _  
You see ?  
He stopped a few inches from me and declared, in a clear voice :  
'' Human, do not fear me, I mean you no harm. ''  
'' You killed that demon, what makes you not kill me too ? ''  
'' If I wanted you dead, it would have been simple. I did not have to reach out for you, yet, I did catch you. ''

Then,, he came to me, kneeled down, placed his hands behind my back as I opposed no signs of resistance, and lifted me up to wrap me up in his arms.  
'' Hold on, let's get you out of here, Kat. You won't have any nightmares anymore. My brother, Dante, will need me to take the leading role in his opera this time. I'll place you on his tracks in the future. Before, we'll be safe together. At least, give me a chance to show you."

_-Scent of a struggle. An ancient one. Worlds like ''angels'' , ''torture '' , ''blood '' and '' love. '' _  
_I will... rest. How did you spot me ?-_


End file.
